


moonstruck.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, just fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks





	moonstruck.

There was only ever one person who’s stuck with you your entire life: Kim Seungmin.

He was never the victim of your irresponsible behaviors, where you lure pretty flowers to you with bold, flirtatious remarks and flirtatious hands until you, without even giving them much closure of having etched yourself into their life, blow them away like dandelions.

But just between himself and his insane conscious: he would much rather have his heart squeezed in your beguiling hands than to never have experienced the amount of calculative intimacy your body has the power to present. Even if it meant you would discard him and his feelings into the breeze like every other pretty flower in your colorful garden.

He was never the victim of your deceptive touches despite the many opportunities presented to both him and you. When sitting close to each other, you made no move to place a hand on his thighs or lace your fingers through his hand. When laying next to each other on a bed, you made no attempt to whisper down his neck or slide your fingers across his chest.

It drove Seungmin crazy, how you seemed to do all those suggestive, misleading actions to just about everyone yet you made no move on him. Because he wanted to feel you, so badly, to feel you with him, to feel you on him, to feel you in him, everywhere and anywhere.

And it doesn’t help him at all when you were always so careless with your figure around him—from dancing around in his room after into a nice-fitted shirt you found in his closet, swaying your curves mindlessly in ways that made Seungmin’s heart race up a pit of fire, to letting your legs flail about the air as you two chatted on his bed, the road of your skin enticing seungmin every single time and the friendly smile setting his blushing cheeks in motion.

He was staring again like he always was. His eyes lingering silently yet intently on you at just about everything you do, and his breathing slowly catching up to him as he willingly basked himself into the suffocation of everything you were doing to him, the suffocation that was falling in love with you. 

It took him a while to finally recognize your face, your close features up against his own, the alarming distance between you both in which the only line between his sanity and insanity was the little gap where the tip of your nose almost brushes past each other. 

So close, your eyes looking innocent but he could see they held the marks of all the skins they have set eyes upon. So close, he could feel your chilling breath blowing against his lips as if tempting him to capture you and never let you go. So close, when you spoke your voice was tender and calm, he could feel your words being printed on his skin as you spoke to him in such close proximity.

“Wow, you _are_ in love with me.”

There was absolutely no confidence in him when he replied. Seungmin’s heart jumped at your statement, his breathing quickening at the frightening thought that you finally found out about his feelings, but with your eyes leaking right into his very soul, he could only tell you the truth. He was merely telling you the truth.

“I am in love with you. I have been, for a long time.”

You hummed softly, your tender eyes unchanging as a path of playful lightning flickered across them. Your hands—the very hands Seungmin had been pleading for every night and day—finally choosing to grace him with their dances, setting little sparks up the side of his thigh and up to his waist and his jaw and his cheek. 

You were setting him on fire yet you could never hurt him.

“Yet you watch me play around with everyone else,” you whispered, a little questioningly like you were genuinely interested in his lack of motivation on keeping you as his one and only. Your palms laid flat and warm against his cheek, tilting your head a little so half of your eyes sunk into the soft pillow beneath your heads. “Why is that, Seungmin?”

“I couldn’t make a move on you when you are with someone else.”

“You know I don’t feel for any of them.”

“Maybe that is why,” Seungmin blurted out hoarsely, his voice trembling a light amount at his own honesty and just hoping to God he hadn’t offended you with his words. This couldn’t end so soon, he needed this, he still needed this nearness as much as it was wasting his heart stamina on the inside. “You don't’ love anyone… and you don’t… you don’t love me.”

Your thumb stroked his cheek then, your eyes and your feelings unwavering. Seungmin was once again speaking only the truth. Staring into his lovestruck eyes, this was the first time you realize how messy your feelings really were and how stupid of you to never have tried to set your romantic priority on Seungmin instead of messing around with loose ends.

He’s been in your garden for way too long you forgot to care for his existence, thinking he would always be there when you turn around to spare him just a glance. And the surprising thing was that he was indeed, still here for you, always.

“You are right, I don’t love you,” you said then, startling him when you suddenly scooted closer to him. 

Your legs were now tangled with his, his arm naturally moving across your waist. Your nose brushed past his and now the line of insanity laid on the edge of your lips. He sucked in a breath, unable to comprehend the overwhelming closeness. He had wanted this for so long, now that he had it he suddenly forgot how to act normally.

“But you can teach me, I promise I won’t make you cry,” you whispered the offer, your lips moving lightly against his, just barely brushing against the aching surface. “Will you teach me?”

“Mmhmm.” His reply was breathy as he nodded small, unsure if you would ever plan on taking your own words and running away with them, but it would be stupid of him to not take this chance and acquire the intimacy with you he had always yearned for. 

And then he couldn’t breathe. He could physically but his mind? Not so much. Seungming’s mind had shut itself off the second you placed your lips on him, kissing him slowly to coax his tensed muscle into a more relaxed state. He melted against the sweet taste of your lips, spinning off the twilight of his sense of self as he completely gave his soul to you. 

All the questions that had been circling through his mind—how your lips feel, how it would feel to have you pressed flush against him, how he should act if he was to ever have the privilege to place his lips atop of yours. All his questions were answered, one by one, in the medicinal chapsticks on your mouth, the roaming hands he traced on your body, the natural way he closed his eyes and responded as your tongue swiped across his bottom lip and gently tugged his mouth open to examine him whole.

God, how funny is it that you were asking him to teach you how to love when you were over here making him reevaluate what exactly is love. This fulfilling feeling, all the patience he had spent on waiting for you, the act of reserving your feelings for just this one person. 

Perhaps that is love? Does it matter? Seungmin is going to make you fall in love with him if that is the last thing he does. And you? You are going to make sure, if at the end of the day things between you two don’t work out, he won’t be the one getting hurt.


End file.
